custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KylerNuva
User Talk Page Hey Kyler. The talk page is kinda like a message board where people leave questions and comments. If you want to make an actual page, do it like this: Tazzuk (Toa Hydros 22:40, 3 December 2008 (UTC)) So, you found you're way here, nice to see it, i'm new here too, although a bit longer, and btw, you aren't the only one who keeps an eye on the newest story(laughs maniacally hard) sorry, i'm having those urgues lately, anyways, it looks like you're doing a good job, i got Vakura here too, and you still forgot to place the 'little adventure in Karzahni' with him in the bios, keep it in mind, Bioniclefreak01 Hello KN! I'm going to tell you that I made a page for Zardak. And if you wondering "What is Evil Companions?" it is a story about him and another shadow being if it's alright for you. Have a great day! Pokermask 12/12/08 Hey, it's Kyler! So you found your way in the CBW business, eh? Nah, I'm kidding. Anyhow, if you need any help, I'll try to do whatever I can. SithStalkerO66 11:23, 3 January 2009 (UTC) yo dude I found this sight last month and I just found you. I want to know if I can use some of your MOCs in some stories I'm write http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Toamakuta Het Kyler CB2 here. Look i'm using one of my MOCS Toa Arrea, a teacher in the Order of Mata Nui, to know some of the secrets of Kylord (Including his element but will not reveal it for the reason that its a test that Kylord needs to figure out and realize his potential) and was once one of his many tutors but soon moved on to other students. Is this ok with you, please reply (If you can't reply to me here reply to me on my youtube account) Cool! I like that MoC that's on your user page.Maby you could enter it after the current MoC contest is over. Makuta Kaper 11:22 am, January 12, 2009 (UTC) Tazzuk Would you like Tazzuk in my story sreial "Makuta Missions".I'm trying to get most MoC makuta that have been created in it. 6:33 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) Sure. KylerNuva 4:43 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) May I use him in two stories? Magical Journey there he is Alternate Tazzuk and King of Ice as one of the biggest roles. Pokermask 1/25 09 15:01 You may use him in both stories. KylerNuva 9:13 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Can I use Tazzuk in my story The Shadow Files. Enchilada645 1:43 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Yes. KylerNuva 1:11 pm, January 25, 2009 (UTC) Battle for Leadership May I use Kylord, "Brutal" and Deccon in Battle for Leadership? Pokermask 10:21 January 31st 2009 That Devious Club Will u join??? Korpo Hey Kyler. I was wondering if I could create my own version of your Korpo MOC. P.S. Please reply to this message on my Talk page. (Toa Hydros 20:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC)) Yes you can. ( ) 1:51 pm, January 27, 2009 (UTC)